


Benevolent Gods

by kiranightshade



Series: twcaw [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Caretaking, Eichen | Echo House, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter Hale is Stiles Stilinski's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Derek returns to Beacon Hills with a little girl at his side. Stiles is the only one who can see her.





	Benevolent Gods

Derek comes back and he looks happy. He moves freely, smiles easy. He’s easier to read than he’s ever been before. Nobody asks about the little girl standing by his side. Stiles wonders if anyone can even see her. 

She follows Derek wherever he goes, watching over him. Sometimes she’ll disappear. Stiles never knows where she goes, but she returns with leaves in her hair and blood on her lips. He never finds any evidence as to why.

Stiles opens his bedroom door and jumps when the girl greets him with a chipper, “Hello.”

Hopping down from his dresser, she says in a sing-song voice, “Somebody’s been bad.”

“Why are you here?”

“To help, silly. You want to break Peter out, right? That’s not something one little human can do.”

“Who said I was human?”

“You’re cute. But seriously, of the two of us, I know how Eichen House works. I can take care of the mountain ash, that was what you were struggling with, wasn’t it?” It wasn’t a question.

 

*** 

 

Blood runs down the hall. Glass shatters, scattering onto the floor of Peter’s cell. Stiles lifts him into his arms with ease, and carries him over the threshold.

Sierra grins when she sees them. There are corpses spread around her. Stiles doesn’t ask.

She skips past the carnage a few feet ahead of him, hands folded behind her back in a display of childlike glee. 

“Derek will be so pleased,” she says, “He’s missed Peter so much.”

“How did you meet Derek anyway?”

“I don’t know that ‘meet’ is the right word. He doesn’t think I’m anything more than a reoccurring dream. He cares though. He always cares for me.”

Stiles catches up to her as she slows her gait. There is fondness in her smile. 

“You’re like his guardian angel.”

“Something like that.”

 

*** 

 

They bring Peter to Derek. He’s not at the loft like Stiles assumed, but a penthouse downtown. Sierra tells him that it was Peter’s before everything. It’s the safest place in Beacon Hills. 

They lay Peter on his bed. They clean the grime of imprisonment off him, and clothe him in the pajamas in his dresser. He doesn’t wake. Derek doesn’t ask how or why Stiles broke Peter out. He thanks him quietly and from then on they watch over Peter together.   
Derek cuts his hair to how it was when they first met. Stiles adds more wards around the bed. Derek takes Peter’s pain. Stiles pushes his magic into the meals he prepares for him. Stiles has to leave for school. Derek rarely leaves to take a shower. Stiles thinks of Laura, and how he never visited Peter when she was alive. He wonders if it’s more than correlation. He doesn’t ask.

A week after they recovered Peter, Stiles is left alone with him. He had forced Derek to go for a run. It leaves Stiles to think of the files in his desk, the ones with Peter Hale’s name on it. The one that told him where he got his magic from. 

He hasn’t told his dad that he knows. He hasn’t asked him why he kept it to himself. He doesn’t need to. His mother cheated, and Peter is his father. It doesn’t change who raised him, and it doesn’t change the fact that his mother loved them. He does wonder what could have changed, if he knew. He knows it’s no good. If things were different, he’d probably be dead too. 

He wonders if Peter knows. He wonders how many children were taken from him. He wonders if it’s why he was always softer around him, kinder. He wonders if he can tell. Stiles shakes his head like he’s shaking the thoughts away. DNA doesn’t have a smell, and pack bonds are more than blood ties. 

Stiles finishes brushing the tangles from Peter’s hair and smiles.

 

*** 

 

Color returns to Peter’s cheeks. The bags under his eyes lessen with each day. Peter wakes a month later, and Derek is the first one he sees. 

The first thing he does is shift and snap blindly, lodging Derek’s arm between his fangs. Derek yells out Peter’s name, and Peter freezes. Inhaling deeply, he recognizes him and he lets go. Derek immediately tugs him close, tenderly pushing his hair out of his eyes. Peter burrows closer, tangling their legs together, breathing deeply, and soaking up the assurances pouring out of Derek’s lips. They don’t move for a long time. 

 

*** 

 

Stiles carries the soul of the Nemeton in a sapling and they move to the french countryside. 

Stiles curls into Peter’s side on their new couch in their new home, and life is good. 

“You felt it, didn’t you. That first time.”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Would you have believed me? I wouldn’t be the first wolf to pull the mate card to manipulate others.”

“Maybe. There would’ve been easier ways to manipulate me.”

“You? I don’t think there is an easy way to manipulate someone like you.”

Stiles grins. “True.” And punctuates with a kiss.

 

*** 

 

Sierra looks down at her work and smiles.

She sees Derek at the Farmer’s Market with Isaac and Cora, speaking rapid french. His burden is all but gone and his family is whole again.

She feels the call of a broken man suffocating under the weight of his family’s sins. She slips into his dreams and begins again.


End file.
